Godzilla: Path of the King, Pt 1: Redemtion
by Decimator
Summary: Set after Godzilla vs. Destroyah. After GOdzilla had his meltdown, all the monsters went into hibernation. Godzilla Jr. must prove that he is still the King of Monsters by retaining his honor. T for violence. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Godzilla: Path of the King, Pt. 1: Redemption**

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any things related to him; however, I do own some original characters that will appear later.

By the way, the Godzilla being used is the one from Godzilla: 2000.

Chapter 1: Awakening

He was once a menace.

He was once a monster.

He was once a threat.

And he was once a king.

But now Godzilla was the last thing on anyone's mind. Ever since the Godzilla that fought Destroyah had its meltdown, and Godzilla Jr. disappeared, the other monsters thought that there was no more king, and they all went into a deep hibernation. In the mean time, Tokyo went into a celebration. No more monsters. No more destruction.

No more Godzilla.

However, Godzilla Jr. was not dead. He was just mourning over the loss of his dad, and was taking a long time to do it.

It had almost been two weeks since Godzilla Sr. had been destroyed in his fiery explosion, and Godzilla Jr. was sleeping on the ocean floor in Tokyo Bay, when he once again heard the terrible noises of the humans' celebration.

He became frustrated. He **hated **their noises.

His frustration turned to anger when he realized the terrible truth: they were celebrating _his_ father's death.

That was when he snapped.

He slowly rose up from the ocean depths, and immediately his ears were filled with the sounds of screams and emergency sirens.

_Now that's more like it_ he thought to himself.

He picked a parked car and threw it at a nearby building. Then, he picked up a docked boat and threw it at a building closer to the heart of Tokyo.

He moved on to trample buildings, moving closer to the main stream of civilians in the city.

He let out a roar, and then completely crushed one of the buildings with his foot.

His rampage would have continued, if not for the sudden combination of a small stinging and a small burning in his thigh.

Godzilla turned to his left to see some masers and a squad of jet fighters rushing towards him. He swung his arm in the air and easily took out two of the jets. He then turned his attention to the maser. He swung his tail and flipped a building over onto the first line of masers, which was instantly destroyed in an explosion.

The remaining masers started retreating and firing at the same time. Godzilla ran and kicked the building he had previously knocked down into the remaining masers, destroying them. He was then reminded of the jets when they came back and fired their missiles at him. He brought his tail up and destroyed another plane. Godzilla let out a small beam and burned the remaining jet planes. He noticed that his beam was red and not the usual blue, but he had no time to ponder over it, for he had work to do.

He began charging his strongest atomic ray and let it loose on Tokyo, destroying a number of buildings. He repeated this several times, making sure that most of the building in his range were destroyed, and then submerged back into the ocean.

The savage destruction of Tokyo was not enough for him. His natural instincts told him that the two most populated cities were to the immediate north and south. The one to the north was easier to get to but less populated then the one to the south, but the one to the south was more heavily populated. He chose to head south.

He was back. He was ready. And he needed to prove to the world that he was still king, even without monsters to rule.

He was Godzilla.

Well, there you have it! First chapter of the first story done. Just for reference, the place to the north was some village in Siberia and the place to the south is some large city in Australia. Next, we have Godzilla taking on a fleet of Australian submarines and possibly going into Australian soil, if not next chapter then the one after that. Also, tell me if it is too short because that's one of my main concerns.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla and if I did, he would have wings and nine heads.

Chapter 2: Underwater Upset

Godzilla slowly swam towards the southern subcontinent, wondering what awaited him there. Would the army realize his sudden change from Tokyo to Darwin? (The city he was going to) Would they send out all of their forces to try and stop him? Would there be a mecha there to confront him?

No matter what was there, he was not afraid.

He was Godzilla.

_AUSTRALIAN SUBMARINE_

_10:30 AM_

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" asked a bored Private.

"I told you, Private," said Captain John Whinstlow. "We're looking for Godzilla."

It had been two hours since the Australian Prime Minister told them to scout out for, as he put it, "possible threats to the Australian nation."

So far, there was nothing, but Captain John Whinstlow had a feeling that something was about to come up.

And he was right.

"Sir, we have a target off the starboard!" yelled another private.

"Prepare for immediate action! Man the torpedoes! Get ready for bat-."

He never got to finish.

Godzilla pumped his fist into an oncoming submarine and watched the crew spill out onto the ocean floor.

Suddenly, he felt small explosions to his side and saw a fleet of submarines charging towards him.

Godzilla swam as fast as possible towards them. He turned on his side, allowing his many spikes to cut a submarine in half. He kept swimming past the submarines, and when one of them tried to fire a torpedo at him, he moved and it sunk another submarine.

Once Godzilla was out of the fleet of submarines, he charged up his atomic blast and upon releasing it, he easily destroyed five of the remaining submarines.

After that, there were only seven left.

They all fired their missiles at the same time, and Godzilla dove down, allowing all the torpedoes to hit each other, causing a large amount of smoke.

Godzilla took this time to swim under the submarines.

It was almost over.

He swam up at an amazing speed, bringing his to fists up into the bottom of two submarines. Five left. He brought up his tail and put a large dent into the side of another submarine. He stopped for a minute to watch the water pour in it as it slowly sank to the ocean floor. Four left. He grabbed a hold of one of the submarines and squeezed it until it was completely flat. Three left. He grabbed another submarine, but this time he threw it into another one, causing both of them to explode.

One left.

Godzilla decided to let it go in a dramatic way.

He charged up his atomic ray.

He let loose his atomic ray.

He watched the final submarine slowly burn.

Then he moved on to the main target: Australia

_UNIDENTIFIED FLYING OBJECT ORBITING EARTH_

"He is strong, no?" asked the council leader.

"Oh, yes, master, strong indeed." replied the council leader's servant.

They had been watching Godzilla for some time, now. They had almost lost hope when he didn't do much for the first two weeks after his father died, but their souls were re-awakened after he laid waste to Tokyo, and then the Australian submarine fleet.

"When should we send in Bleurion, my master?"

"Soon, my friend, soon."

"You know how he gets when he's put on the shelf for too long, master."

"Everybody knows how he gets. Now, you are beginning to annoy me. Please leave."

"Y-Yes, master."

As the servant left the room, the council leader smiled to himself and looked at the camera showing Godzilla's every move.

"Soon, Godzilla," said the council leader. "you will join the millions of species that have bowed down before the Escorians!"

Well, there's chapter two. Who are the Escorians? What is Bleurion? Does Godzilla have any immediate threats waiting for him in Australia? Some of these questions will be answered in chapter three!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any monsters made by Toho, but I do own the Escorians, Bleurion, and the other original characters you might find.

Chapter 3: Destruction down under

When Godzilla arrived in Australia, he expected crowded streets, some tanks already stationary waiting for him, and jet planes.

It was the exact opposite. The city was entirely deserted.

He cocked his head side ways, wondering what was going on.

He picked up a building and threw at a taller building. The building collapsed, but other then that, nothing happened.

He let out a roar of frustration as he realized that the humans must have evacuated the city before hand.

Suddenly, Godzilla's roar was answered by a metallic screech.

He looked up, and was hit by a red beam.

After he regained his sighting, he looked forward to see a robot similar to Mechagodzilla II, except its snout was longer and instead of having two jet boosters, it had wings with small jets on the bottom of each win. As for its color, its body was red, its eyes were yellow, and its wings were dark red.

Godzilla took a moment to look over this new creature. Then he smiled to himself.

He finally had a challenge.

_INSIDE THE COCKPIT OF T.A.M.U._

(If you're wondering what T.A.M.U stands for, it's The Australian Mecha Unit.)

"Team, prepare to engage!" yelled Sergeant Hollom.

"Yes, sir!" yelled the rest of the crew

They had all the training for this. They practiced in simulations fighting against Godzilla. They knew all his moves.

Yet nothing could prepare them for the feel of the real thing.

Godzilla took one long look at T.A.M.U., and then charged at it and head butted it. It stumbled back a few meters, but it probably did more damage to Godzilla then to T.A.M.A.

Now, it was the robot's turn.

T.A.M.U.'s shoulders rose up, each revealing four, large missiles. They flew at Godzilla, each finding its mark. Godzilla let out a cry of pain. T.A.M.U.'s artificial toes opened up to reveal four, shell like objects. The objects rose into the air, and then sunk into Godzilla's flesh. The objects connected each other with a wave of electricity, shocking and paralyzing Godzilla. T.A.M.U.'s artificial fingers opened up to reveal small lasers. He fired the lasers at Godzilla, as well as the red eye beam that attacked Godzilla before. Godzilla screeched as the combination of electricity and heat beams slowly forcing the energy out of him. Finally, Godzilla ceased to move. The artificial toes came out of Godzilla and back into T.A.M.U.

"We did it!" yelled Sergeant Hollom.

The entire crew broke out into cheers and shouts.

Suddenly, the entire ground shook, causing the crew to fall over.

Godzilla wasn't done yet.

Godzilla stood up and grabbed T.A.M.U. by the snout. He flipped T.A.M.U. over on its back, and then repeated the process a few times. Then he put one foot down on its left wing and pulled, ripping the wing right off. He then stomped on the chest multiple times, causing it to indent after many tries. To finish things of, Godzilla dug his claws into the indented part of the chest and ripped it off. He then stepped back a few meters and charged his strongest atomic beam and fired it into the open hole of T.A.M.U., causing the entire body to explode.

Godzilla roared a loud roar, so that everybody could know the same message.

Godzilla was done and was moving on to the heart of Australia.

_UNIDENTIFYIED FLYING OBJECT ORBITING EARTH_

The entire Escorian force was called into the screening room of the ship to watch Godzilla fight T.A.M.U. You could say that they were non the less shocked.

"Okay, people." said the council leader. "We need to re-strategize. It is obvious that if we send Bleurion in now, he would surly be defeated. He needs to rest and gather his energy after his last fight with the previously conquered planet. Therefore, the rest of the council and I have decided to send in the prototype A-Walker in. Not only would it give Bleurion a chance to rest, but it would also give us a chance to see how the A- Walker does against Kaiju. Any questions?"

There was silence from the crowd.

"Then by all means, get ready for battle."

Chapter 3, done and done! Next time, Godzilla fight the mysterious A- Walker in Australia, as well as trying to fight off the Australian military. Very intresting……….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own Godzilla but I do own OCs (original characters)

Chapter 4: Fight in the heart of Australia

The view in a city closer to the center of Australia was a lot more grand then the one in the previous city.

There were people screaming, sirens wailing, commanding officers giving orders to there troops, and artillery getting into place.

It was great to be back.

Godzilla stomped on a tank, and then kicked the remains at another tank, causing a small explosion. Jet planes zoomed towards Godzilla and dropped rockets on him. He shot a small atomic ray at the planes, burning every one of them. He then shot out a much stronger ray, but still not the strongest, at a battalion of oncoming tanks, wiping them out. He then noticed five more battalions of tanks coming at him.

He quickly knocked over a building, preventing them from coming any closer. Then, he kicked another building over the other one, blowing up one and a half of the battalions. Godzilla jumped over the two buildings, crushing the remaining battalions as he landed.

Satisfied, Godzilla moved on to see an entire army of masers and tanks waiting for him in a clearing. With charge of his atomic ray, he took them all out.

He began to destroy the buildings in the area when he was suddenly stopped by the presence of a ship that was hovering at about his height.

He was about to charge up an atomic blast when the ship beamed down something odd.

It had four legs, a very long snout, dark brown eyes, and was entirely silver except for a black square on it's back.

But the oddest part was that it was a robot.

Suddenly the robot sprang on Godzilla and started clawing at him. Godzilla threw the A-Walker off into a building, but it did no damage.

The A-Walker jumped at Godzilla for round two, but this time Godzilla was prepared. He back-stepped the attack, then kicked the A-Walker in the jaw, momentarily paralyzing it. Then, he did a 360 degree turn, hitting the A-Walker with his tail into the side of a building. He then noticed that blows to the head did the most damage.

Godzilla charged up his most powerful atomic ray and fired it strait at the head of the A-Walker, with the first few seconds of the blast blowing up the head and the next seconds blowing up the rest of the body from the inside.

_UNIDENTIFIED FLYING OBJECT NOW OVER ANTARCTICA_

"Impressive." said the council leader.

The UFO now was in Earth and over Antarctica. It was planning on letting Bleurion out to intercept Godzilla. He was at full health, after all.

"Servant, come in here please." The leader yelled.

A servant immediately rushed through the automatic doors on the ship.

"Yes, my lord?" he asked.

"Make a new walker with more armor on the head." He replied.

"Yes, my lord."

"And servant."

"Yes?"

"Send out Bleurion to intercept Godzilla."

"Of course, my lord."

Godzilla moved towards the melted remains of the A-Walker and picked up a scent. His natural instincts told him were to find the scent: way to the south of his current position.

Well, he knew where he was going next.

Okay, chapter four is done and thus concludes the first part of my three part series. Hope you have enjoyed it and I can't wait to make the next one!


End file.
